


Friends «sangster»

by Pacifyinglester



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifyinglester/pseuds/Pacifyinglester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, because that's how all stories should start, there lived a red haired girl and a blonde haired boy. They were best friends and they stayed like that for the rest of their lives. </p><p>Who am I kidding?<br/>Because then puberty kicked in, along with hormones and sexual desires. They go from friends for life to friends with benefits.<br/>nobody else knows and Autumn and Thomas are determined to keep it a secret and it's proving harder than anticipated.</p><p>It could end up with a happy ever after<br/>Or<br/>It could end in a heart shattering way</p><p> </p><p>"the things we want most are sometimes the things we do not expect to want."</p><p>«Cast»<br/>Sophie Turner as Autumn<br/>Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Thomas<br/>Dylan O'Brien as Dylan<br/>Maisie Williams as Mia<br/>Sabrina Carpenter as Lilly<br/>Max Carver as Aiden<br/>Charlie Carver as Ethan<br/>Cody Christian as Theo<br/>Daniel Sharman as Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends «sangster»

Once upon a time, (because that's how all stories should start), there lived a young girl and her handsome best friend.

From the moment they were born, they were inseparable. They grew up down the street from each other, their parents being friends from working for the same company. Now, most people found it weird that the two shared such a close bond, even though they were of opposite genders. Hell, most of the time people had assumed that they were either related or getting married. But despite what everyone else thought, the two did everything together and remained just friends. You believed that? really? 

Of course, that didn't last. Because then, puberty happened.

And of course, puberty, comes hormones. And everything is always more complicated when hormones are involved, (Scientifically proven by experts).

So when they turned fifteen, everything changed.

"Okay Autumn! Your turn! Truth, or dare?"

Taron and I were with a bunch of people from our school at a party. Since we were all only in high school, the party was naturally pretty lame. Empty plastic cups were scattered across the living room, and half-eaten bags of crisps were spilled across the carpet. The radio was playing loudly from the kitchen, and a group of people were dancing badly around the table, everyone specifically staying away from anyone of the opposite gender. Because god forbid a girl was caught dancing with a boy, she would be permanently labeled as a slut by morning.

Currently, Thomas and I were participating in one of the dullest games of truth or dare, ever. It pretty much consisted of "I dare you to eat" fill in-the-blank.

I turned to the girl who had just asked the next question to me, and scarcely recognized her from being in my English class. "Dare".

She grinned at me, as if she had just thought of the craziest idea in the world. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as she smiled widely at me, resembling a monkey on drugs. "I dare you to go into the closet and make out,"

My mouth physically dropped open. No one had ever made a dare like this at high school parties. We were barely past the whole 'kissing is gross' stage of life.

Then, she shocked me even more

"With Thomas." My eyes widened as I turned my head to look at my best friend since birth, with whom I was currently leaning against. His brown eyes were almost as wide as mine, and a shock of caramel hair was adorably ruffled on top of his head. And though even I had to admit that he was really cute, there was no way I would kiss him. It would be like kissing my brother!

"No way!" I answered at the same time as he exclaimed, "Not gonna happen!"

The girl did her best pouty face, that vaguely reminded me of a beached whale. "You have to. That's the dare." Thomas scoffed. "So? I'm not going to kiss my best friend." I nodded in agreement, a slightly disgusted look on my face. "Sorry guys." The guy next to her said. "But you can't chicken again. You already used your one pass to not drink pickle juice."

Man I hate pickles

Thomas gave me a resigned look, before slowly standing up and holding out his hand to me.

I looked up at him, surprised that he was giving up so easily, but allowed him to help me up anyway. I let him lead me across the room to the closet, gripping his hand nervously. I was hoping that he would turn around and see my expression, so that I could give him my best, hell no face.

I bit my lip as people started to whoop at us as we passed, since this was probably the most exciting event of the night, until we awkwardly stopped at the door. Reluctantly, Thomas pushed open the door, allowing me to walk in before he joined me and shut the door behind him.

My eyes adjusted to the dark after a minute, and I could see the outlines of numerous jackets and sweaters hanging on the rack above us, the closest one an inch from the top of Thomas's head. after a few years, he had finally grown taller than me. So there I was, standing in a dark closet with my best friend, my mind whirling and my heart pounding.

"Now what?" I tried to break the tension, but ended up sounding like an idiot.

Thomas sighed, before responding. "I have to kiss you." My heart nearly stopped.

Before I could come up with an intelligent response, he leaned forward and did just that. I knew it was both of our first kisses, and was actually pretty relieved. I wanted it to be with someone I cared about, and Thomas was my best friend. Though never in a million years would I have imagined that I would kiss him.

I knew I was his first kiss, because he would have told me about it if he had kissed another girl. We told each other everything. From all of our crushes, to our opinions on teachers, to the latest middle school gossip, to even about when I first got my period.

But this was definitely new

His lips were warm, and a whole lot softer than I had expected. He hesitantly circled his arms around my waist, tugging me closer. A rush of unexpected heat ran through me, making me respond to him immediately. I could taste his familiarly warm scent, and I realized with a jolt that I was completely comfortable kissing my best friend.

Surprised by how much I was enjoying this, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. We were so close, that I could feel his heart beat faster in his chest, until it nearly matched my own in speed. I silently marveled in the fact that I seemed to fit in his arms perfectly. 

He spun us around suddenly, not breaking off the kiss, and pressed me up against the wall of the closet. Another feeling of lust, that definitely should not have been in a 15 1/2 year old, coursed through my veins. My skin tingled wherever it touched his, and my entire body was practically buzzing in excitement. His hands stayed locked around my waist, but I couldn't say the same about mine. My fingers ran down his back without my permission, feeling his muscles under his T-shirt tense and shudder at my touch. I grabbed his shirt in my hands greedily, and pushed him even closer to me.

I think I surprised myself even more than I surprised him.

He responded enthusiastically, kissing me harder. I had a hard time believing that this was his first kiss, because he was surprisingly good at it. And I know this will probably sound creepy, but he tasted amazing. I involuntarily slid my hands under the back of his shirt. I ran my palms up his bare back, savoring the warmth of his skin, and the toned smoothness of his back. His heart quickened even faster.

It was probably the most inappropriate first kiss in the history of the world.

He pulled back, still not letting go of my waist. He rested his forehead on mine, breathing heavily with me. I gasped in lung fulls of oxygen when I realized that I had stopped breathing, and retracted my hands from his shirt, catching my breath before speaking.

I hesitantly looked up at him, my nose just barely brushing his since he was looking right back down at me. The warmth of his breath made me just want to kiss him more.

"Wow." I breathed at last, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

He gave me an adorably lopsided smile, and swallowed nervously. "Yeah."

"I want to stay best friends." I breathed out, realizing it was true. We have been together since before I could remember, and I didn't want to risk that by dating, no matter how much I was enjoying this. He nodded, as if he were thinking the same thing. "Okay. That's probably a good idea. But...."

I smiled. Once again, he had read my mind.

"A little more kissing won't hurt anyone, right?"

If you hadn't already guessed, I'm Autumn, and I hook-up with my best friend Thomas every once in a while.

Some things just never change, I guess.

Was it awkward? Nah, not really. After a year or so, we got used to the fact that we were much closer than your average friends. Don't get me wrong, I adore Thomas. He knows everything about me, and I know everything about him. We do everything together, and I really do love spending time with him, even without all the extra fun. But somehow, in the back of my head I knew that he didn't think of me as anything other than his best friend. We both knew we were using each other, and enjoyed every minute of it.

Three and a half years have passed since then, and we were still best friends with benefits. Turns out, "a little more kissing" involved a lot more kissing than originally implied. Since that day we have remained just friends in the public eye, and fuck buddies behind closed doors.

Juggling school, friends, a social life, my parents, and Thomas time? I could join the circus.

Maintaining our life-long friends ship? No problem, I love him more than most siblings love each other.

Convincing the world that we're best friends? Sure. After all, we kind of are.

The real challenge, was not letting anyone find out.


End file.
